Master Chef
by ForbiddenStarfruit
Summary: "An unlikely pairing on a culinary project doesn't always have to end terribly"  ClarexEli NO LEMONS! Just fluffyness! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters mentioned.

A/N: This was my first request from my lovely friend Annabelle. Just a cute fluffy story about Eli and Clare. NO SMUT. NO LEMONS. Rated T just in case.

Hope you enjoy!  
>xoxo Sam :D<p>

P.S Please feel free to message me some requests! I'll be glad to do them!

* * *

><p>I walked through the doors of my last period class. Culinary class, my favorite. Finally, the day is almost over. I took my usual seat in the middle row and threw my messenger bag onto the seat next to me to save it for Ali. The last thing I want to do is sit next to some random sweaty guy. Right when the bell had rung, familiar faces began to crowd the room.<p>

"You all do realize your supposed be in the classroom before the bell rings," Miss Dawes stated sarcastically. The students shuffled into their seats quickly. Ali took the seat next to mine and threw my bag back over to me.

"Thanks", she whispered. I smiled and nodded. "You know, I hear Miss Dawes is having a fling with Mr.O!" I averted my gaze to meet hers.

"Ali, you know Degrassi is full of rumors. After all, who are we to get mixed into teachers affairs?" I whispered back while rolling my eyes.

"Clare, Degrassi would be nothing without rumors. I also highly doubt that kids would make up some random junk without any solid evidence on what's going on."

"Okay Ali, maybe your right, but that's absolutely none of our business." I retorted. She playfully rolled her eyes at me before turning around to stare at Drew, who was some jock type of kid who happened to be sitting in the back of the classroom. I was busy observing her flirt with him until I heard a loud voice call out.

"Settle down," Miss Dawes yelled over all of the talking students. "I will be assigning partners for our culinary project. Its due on December 21st no late work will be excepted. I will hand out a recipe card that you and your partner must follow. I expect to see a completed, edible dish on the 21st. Any questions?" Ali raised her hand the second Miss Dawes stopped talking.

"Are we going to be picking our partners," She asked while staring holes through Drew and batting her eyelashes like some ditz.

"No, you will not be picking your partners. Who your partner will be depends on what your grade on your test was. The last thing I want to do is put two inexperienced students together. Nothing but chaos will come of that," Miss Dawes stated sternly. Ali crossed her arms over her chest and huffed loudly. Groans echoed throughout the room. Miss Dawes walked around the class handing out a few index cards to each person containing the recipes for our projects. "Your partners name is written on the backside of your card. Do not flip them over until I tell you to do so. When you do find out who you get, please take a seat next to them. Planning this assignment carefully is extremely crucial if you want a good grade."

Everyone eagerly fiddled around with the cards, waiting to figure out what loser they were paired with.

"You may flip your cards."

I hesitantly flipped my card over, scared of who I might get. "Elijah Goldsworthy"

Uh...

Who the hell is that? I waited until everyone found their partners and then thoroughly scanned the room, looking for a person without a partner. My eyes locked on a boy with jet black hair, dressed in all black who was coloring his nail with a sharpie and sitting all by himself. Nice. Out of all people I could be paired with I end up getting him. I packed up my books and shuffled to the back of the room. Even after taking the seat next to him, he didn't notice me. I dropped my pencil,banged on the desk AND called his name. At this point I was beyond aggravated. I stabbed him with the tip of my pen. This resulted in him literally almost jumping out of his skin.

"What was that for!" He shouted while looking up at me with his smoldering green eyes. I had to admit, this boy was gorgeous. Perhaps even flawless. Staring into his emerald eyes caused an uncomfortable feeling in my lower stomach. I ignored and quickly cleared my mind, getting rid of any thoughts about him.

"For not bothering to answer me," I shot back.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a day dreamer..." He said while scratching the back of his head. No kidding. This boy was in some totally different world a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm Clare, your partner"

"Hmm I've had enough partners this week," He said while smirking at me. I didn't quite catch this at first but as soon as I did I turned probably 300 different shades of red. He laughed.

"Ugh must you be so perverted?"

"Me? Perverted? No way! Never that." Elijah sarcastically gasped while clutching his chest as if he just had a heart attack. I rolled my eyes. "Plus, your the perverted one for thinking of it like that." He winked at me and I swore my heart stopped for a second. I felt my face get really hot.

"Everyone, the bell is going to ring in 2 minutes. Please get all your belongings together before heading out. We cant have anymore students reaching late to class anymore." Miss Dawes yelled. I slung my bag over my shoulder and tried to get out of that room as quick as I could. That didn't end to well because ended up colliding with someone. I looked up. There were those green eyes again.

"I think I'm gonna need your number, blue eyes," Elijah said.

"O-Oh right," I said while scribbling down my number. Great. Stuttering already in front of a boy I had just met. What a nice first impression.

* * *

><p>This is my first story! *woot woot* Please let me know what you guys think and if i should continue it. Please leave me some reviews! Constructed criticism is much appreciated! Sorry this one is REALLY short. I just wanted to leave room for another chapter or two. I promise it wont be any longer than 3... I hope xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters mentioned.

A/N: Sorry for such a late update! Well here is the ending! There's been so much going on this week and I still wanted to try and update -_- I know it sucks, but please tell me what you think! This was my first request from my lovely friend Annabelle. Just a cute fluffy story about Eli and Clare. NO SMUT. NO LEMONS. Rated T just in case.

Hope you enjoy!  
>xoxo Sam :D<p>

P.S Please feel free to message me some requests! I'll be glad to do them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Disasters<strong>

I had to admit, I was a complete nervous wreck. When is he going to call? Its almost six! Wait, do I even want him to call? I was busy freaking out when I heard my phone ring. I shot up almost immediately and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said a little too quickly. And maybe just a little too desperately.

"Hey Clare, I wanted to let you know we can definitely hang out next weekend!" Ali chimed loudly. To be honest, I wish it was Eli that called.

"Oh, great." I said trying to mask the disappointment in my voice. But there's absolutely, positively, NO hiding anything from Ali Bhandari.

"Spill Clare! What's his name! Clare's got a lover, Clare's got a lover!" Ali squealed.

"Ali, there's nothing going on." I said laughing nervously into the phone.

"Oh, TOTALLY. I completely missed the moment where you and Mr. Elijah SexyFace Goldsworthy were getting a little too close for comfort!" She teased. At this point, I was red like a freaking tomato. NICE. Five minutes into our tiny argument, my phone beeped, indicating someone was calling. I had no idea who's number this was.

"Ali, I'll call you back, I got another phone call." I said.

"Oooh I bet its Eli!" She squeaked. I laughed, yelled bye and hung up. Ali may not be the smartest person when it came to school but she definitely knew all about boys. I laughed at the thought and quickly switched over to the other line.

"Hello?" I squeaked.

"Hey blue eyes," A familiar deep voice responded.

"Hey Eli, who's house are we doing this at?" I asked.

"Well if you want I can pick you up in a few minutes and we can work on it at my house? Tomorrow's the 21st so we need to get it done today. Text me your address!" He replied.

"Okay! Sounds great! Text me when your coming!" I said a little to cheerfully. I probably sounded like a completely obsessed creeper. Yikes. I quickly texted him my address while adding his number to my contacts list. I contemplated whether I should ask my parents or not. I smiled to myself when I realized they were at marriage counseling and wouldn't be back until the morning.

After just moments of receiving Eli's text, I jumped in and out of the shower within five minutes. I applied a tiny amount of makeup and secured my curly hair into a headband. I slipped into a pair of comfortable skinny jeans and a white tank top with flowers on it. The second I slid my converse on, I received a text.

"_I'm outside"_

-Eli

I smiled, grabbed my bag and was put the door in a heartbeat. Only one problem. I ended up hitting right into the door. Looks like I completely forgot you have to open a door to walk through it. I sighed and walked through the door only to be welcomed by a giant black hearse. It was driven by none other than Mr. Elijah SexyFace Goldsworthy. Crap. Did I really just say that?

* * *

><p>"So Elijah, what gave you the idea for buying a vintage hearse?" I asked curiously.<p>

"First off, I'd prefer if you call me Eli and I like hearses. It scares people off," He said while looking at me while his hands were still on the steering wheel.

"Look where your going!" I squealed.

"Relax, I'm experienced." He winked deviously at me.

The whole rest of the drive was silent until we came upon a rather large Tudor-style house.

"Well, were here," Eli said while opening the passenger seat door. Its funny, even though I've lived in Toronto for basically all my life, I still haven't seen this place yet. I looked all around, examining the unusual neighborhood until my trail of thoughts were cut off.

"Coming in?" I turned around and was met by Eli's crooked smirk. I nodded quickly and followed him into his house. I had to admit for a weird kid, he had a pretty nice house! "You can drop your bag here," he said, pointing towards an extremely fluffy white couch. I dropped my book bag and followed Eli into his kitchen.

"So what are we making, Chef Eli?" I teased. I scanned the kitchen. Bags of groceries filled the marble counter tops and baking pans lay on the stove top.

"Well, we have to make cupcakes to pass whatsherfaces class," He said. Cupcakes? Hmm sounds good to me! He handed me a recipe card and we immediately set to work. After looking it over, I thought to myself. This seems like a LOT of work. "You get the ingredients and I'll get everything else ready. I nodded. I have no idea how to bake whatsoever. For some odd reason, I thought it was okay to run to the fridge to go get eggs without even looking where I was going.

THUD.

I hit right into Eli, causing both of us to fall to the floor.

"Ouch," I squealed. I opened my eyes only to be met by Eli's green ones. The position we were in looked COMPLETELY wrong. I was on top of Eli, straddling him. Nice going, Clare. You've officially won rapist of the year. Congratulations!

"Are you alright?" Eli asked while helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine but my ankle kind of twisted when I fell but I'm sure I'll be fine." Oh how wrong I was. The second I got up, I almost fell down again. Luckily, Eli caught me.

"You don't seem alright, blue eyes," he said while looking down at me. I bit my lip and looked away. Next thing I know he picks me up bridal style.

"When did we get married?" I joked. Eli laughed and kissed my forehead, then gently put me on the counter. I felt my face get hot. What could this mean? I snapped out of my trail of thoughts when I suddenly felt something cold against my ankle.

"ITS COLD!" I shouted. Oops. Only after the words left my mouth did I realize how dumb I sounded. Its ice. Obviously in cold -_- *face palms*

"That's the point, sweetheart. Now hold it there while I get a start on these cupcakes." I nodded in agreement. Maybe he should stick to making the cupcakes. I watched as he mixed together a bowl of mumble jumble, sprayed the baking pan and poured all of the creamy batter in. Mmm. It looked good. He slid the cupcakes into the oven and walked over to me.

"Sorry I didn't help at all…" I sighed feeling extremely guilty for letting him do all the work.

"Oh shush, your ankle is hurt. But if you really want to help, I have a job for you," Eli chimed.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Your going to be my assistant, the amazing Clare Edwards. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty," he laughed. I sighed. Amazing? More like crippled. And pretty? I knew I was know where close to pretty. I tried to hide the hurt but he noticed it instantly. "Blue eyes, what's wrong?" I simply shook my head.

"I cant look pretty because I'm no where close to it," I sighed.

"You know what? Your completely right. Saying your pretty is an understatement. Your beyond pretty, so much more than that. Your gorgeous, dear." I turned 300 shades of red yet again. My stomach felt all warm and bubbly.

"Really?" I said shyly while looking down. He responded by pressing his warm lips against mine. I felt like I was on cloud nine. That was until we were oh so rudely interrupted by the oven timer going off. We both pulled away.

"So how about those cupcakes, chef Eli?"

THE END!

* * *

><p>Looks like it wasn't much of a disaster after all xD I know this sucked T_T But please, show some love? :D<p> 


End file.
